Hermione's Secret
by Kyo's Favorite Kitty
Summary: Hermione's hiding something, but Charlie won't let her keep it a secret, and what does it have to do with him forgetting socks? A 3am meeting may be the road to future happiness.


A/N, This is the first thing I've ever posted. It is a result of working in the middle of the night. I love HG/CW, and I was glad to right one of my own. I didn't have anyone beta read it, so please excuse anymistakes.I could spend all day describing what I think Charlie looks like, but I'll spare you. It's very fluffy!

Disclaimer: I am not and never will be J.K. Rowling. So Charliedoes not belong to me (tears), (and neither does anyone else).

Hermione's Secret Fetish

Hermione Ganger had a secret. A secret that she would take to her grave, that no one else in the entire world would ever know about, no matter what. This was the secret that could ruin her reputation, the secret that made Hermione go against all her morals and values. The thing that could truly drive her insane. Hermione Granger loved bare feet, and seeing a man's bare feet made her absolutely in love with him.

At the moment however, Hermione was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow by herself and the last thing on her mind was whether or not the Weasley men would remember to put on slippers when they came down for breakfast. It was 3am, and Hermione was sitting at the table with a cup of tea, barely touched, thinking about a certain male Weasley. Charlie.

They had always been friends but after all the Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione, had moved back home for the summer they had really gotten to know each other. Charlie was smart and caring, he listened to everything she said with interest and made her feel like the smartest person in the world when he praised her intelligence. He was also gorgeous. Wild red hair falling into brilliant blue eyes, a strong nose, complete with freckles, and soft lips on his tan face. Then there was his body. He was tall and skinny, with defined muscles from years of Quidditch playing. His skin was tan from working in the sun every day and felt as soft as velvet. He made Hermione want to drool.

The only problem was that he never put on socks or slippers. So every morning she would avert her eyes and ask him to go put some socks on. He would laugh and oblige good-naturedly, never asking why. She had fallen hard for Charlie, but she didn't want him to know, and she didn't want to face the consequences that would come of her looking at his feet.

Charlie chose that moment to walk into the kitchen in nothing but a pair of blue pajama bottoms. She didn't dare look at him, but she was curious about his early morning walk , so she looked deep into her cup of tea and asked, "Charlie, why are you up so early?"

Grabbing his own cup of tea from the pot she had left on the counter, he sat across from her and sighed. "I could ask you the same question", he replied after several moments. When she made no move to answer, he said, "I couldn't sleep, what about you?" When she nodded affirmation, he smiled. He had been up all night thinking about her, but he would never tell her that. Hermione would never know that he fancied her.

As if she had read his mind, her head shot up and she finally looked at him. Tousled hair, sleepy eyes, smiling mouth, gorgeous chest, soft blue PJ pants, and, gulp, bare feet. She tried not to look, really desperately tried, but he had beautiful feet. Feeling the draw of wanting to go and kiss him, she pulled her mind back together and took a drink of her tea.

Apparently he had finished his because he stood up and put his mug in the sink before turning and regarding her. She wore PJ pants and a camisole with her hair pulled back in a braid. To him, she looked absolutely exquisite and he had to hold back the sudden urge to kiss her.

She looked at him and grinned. "Charlie! Go put some socks on!" she pleaded. Every day she had said this to him and he had always done it without question. Today however, he felt mischievous, so he looked at her, sizing her up with his eyes, and made his answer. "No."

Grinning like an idiot, she stood and drew in a ragged breath. "Then I cannot be held responsible for my actions", she said simply. He looked utterly confused, and she didn't blame him, but she didn't feel like explaining anything to him right now. With or without socks, she had wanted him for a long time and she couldn't give up the excuse to at least kiss him.

Slowly, she walked toward him and placed both hands on his chest, pressing him gently into the counter behind him. He looked completely perplexed now, but he also looked oddly excited, making Hermione wonder if he wanted this too. Not hesitating in the slightest, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

It was gentle, and so soft he barely felt it. Hardly thinking, he put both arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Her eyes shot open for a moment, but she let then close again quickly, thoroughly enjoying the moment. Her hands slid up around his neck, one entangling in his untamable red hair. Both felt the electricity shooting through them and saw the fireworks in their minds. They had both waited so long for this moment, and it was absolutely perfect.

Her tongue teased his lips, demanding entrance, and he gladly gave it. They explored each others mouths for a few moments, his hands stroking her back and hers fiddling with his hair and running along his neck. Neither wanted it to end, but both knew it had to, due to lack of oxygen.

When they finally parted, they were both panting slightly. He still held her in his arms as they caught their breath. When he could finally speak, he smiled hugely and exclaimed, "I'm never wearing socks again!" She giggled, looking up into his face. Seeing that he meant every word, she smiled before pulling his head back down to her level and kissing him soundly,

The End!

I know it was short, but please review. I want to know if anyone thinks I should write more stories, and what you think of this one. Thanx!


End file.
